


Somewhere Anywhere With You

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 submissions [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Michael Guerin Week - day 5 submissionPrompt "Just trust me"super short little scene about Alex lamenting not being able to do much in public bc of his dad.
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Somewhere Anywhere With You

MGW Day 5 “Just trust me”

The soft notes of the guitar were lulling Michael to sleep in the back of his truck. He could feel the warmth of Alex’s thigh next to his arm and smell the clove, black pepper, and leather of his cologne through the gentle wind that was blowing around them. The sun was setting and he felt so content laying there on top of his blankets and sleeping bag just hanging out with Alex after school.

When the music stopped and he heard that disconsolate sigh from above, Michael opened one eye to look up at Alex. He was staring off into the distance, hands still poised to continue playing but expression melancholy and turned inward.

“What’s up?” Michael asked, hand deftly slipping under the back of Alex’s shirt to rub soothing circles on his back. He probably could’ve done this over the shirt, but the temptation of feeling Alex’s skin under his was too much to handle. And why would he? They were sitting on the edge of the Foster’s property with only cows to witness their affection, clothed or otherwise.

“Nothing,” Alex said on another sigh. He put the guitar to the side then and laid down next to Michael in the truck bed, eyes meeting Michael’s and looking unbelievably vulnerable.

“Nothing?” Michael asked, even as he scooted closer, pushing his knee between Alex’s and slipping his hand back under his shirt to hold onto his waist. Their faces were so close that it was nothing to bump his nose along Alex’s and wait for him to open or deflect, his choosing.

“I just wish we didn’t have to hide this. I wish we could go on normal dates,” Alex admitted softly into the space between them. The longing in his voice broke Michael’s heart a little and he leaned in to capture Alex’s lips with his. It was soft and meant to only be a comfort, but Alex responded immediately turning one kiss into two and then three. Michael had to pull away first or they’d get off topic.

“Let’s go to the movies then. You can pick whatever movie you like. It’ll be dark and we can be together in public, maybe even share a popcorn if you’re nice to me.” The last part was meant as a joke and Michael squeezed the ticklish spot under Alex’s ribs to emphasize it. He squeaked and jerked away, mouth stretching into a wide smile. He’d ended up on his back and Michael took the opportunity to rest his hand on Alex’s stomach and lean over him, stealing another kiss or two before continuing.

“What do you say? We don’t have to go on Friday night if you’re afraid someone will see us and tell your dad. We can skip class and go in the middle of the afternoon if you want or we could go on a weekday night…What do you think?”

Alex’s hand was on his cheek and he was staring at him with such a soft expression that Michael felt a little embarrassed at how sentimental he was feeling. With Alex’s continued silence, he was also starting to feel like he’d been an idiot to propose such an idea. Keeping under the radar of Jesse Manes was of paramount importance to both of them.

“We don’t have to. It was just an idea,” he mumbled, turning his head into Alex’s palm and kissing it. When Alex tried to withdraw his hand, Michael grabbed it and held it so he could kiss it again, this time looking Alex in the eye before he turned his head and placed the hand back on his cheek. He loved it when Alex reached out for him, touched him just to touch him, held him like he was fragile and precious. He’d never had that with anyone else, not even “family”.

“Yeah, we can try,” Alex finally conceded, fingers brushing some of Michael’s curls from his forehead before pulling him down for another kiss. This one was deep, their tongues twisting around each other and igniting the beginnings of hunger between them. Michael was so happy Alex had agreed to go out with him on a date that he was probably more enthusiastic than the situation called for, but he just wanted to make Alex happy and give him anything he wanted. When he could pull away they were both breathless and on the edge of worked up. The sun was almost past the horizon and he’d have to drive Alex back home soon.

“I’ll plan it all out, ‘lex. Just trust me, it’ll be great,” he said. Alex smiled and nodded up at him. Michael couldn’t help it then, he bent and kissed Alex again, trying to memorize the flavor of him on his tongue and the way he whined when Michael pulled away.

“It’s getting dark. Let’s get you home,” he finally said, feeling like doing anything but leaving the peace and quiet of the range where he could be with Alex unfettered and free.

**Author's Note:**

> always feel free to come visit me on [ tumblr ](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)


End file.
